Ridículo
by smileMT
Summary: Para Hijikata, ése hombre en particular era la despreocupada personificación de la palabra imposible.; un maestro en el arte de hacer improbables sin morirse en el intento, un desgraciado vividor de buen corazón sumamente afortunado. Gintoki era un imán de problemas y de gente problemática, protector modesto, un inútil intento de humanidad. [Hijikata x Gintoki.] ONE-SHOT


Hijikata sabía que en ese loco mundo en el que vivía –creado por alguna fuerza superior que sospechaba sería un pariente lejano de _Kondo_ - _san_ \- todo tipo de calamidades inimaginables, por más ridículas que parecieran, eran posibles:

Así como una granada podía explotar frente a sus narices en cualquier momento sin llegar a _matarlo_ o herirlo de gravedad (y en dónde la única evidencia que tendría de ese terrible atentado contra su persona sería, a lo mucho y en la mayoría de las veces, un humeante afro adornándole la cabeza y una apariencia digna –polvorosa y desaliñada- de cualquier pordiosero, o _madao_ , de esos que solían abundar por cualquier calle de Edogawa sin vergüenza alguna y con envidiable seguridad), también podía suceder que una nave espacial se estrellara en plena calle de la forma más estrepitosa posible e imaginable y aun así, a pesar de la cantidad de escombros y polvo que pudiera levantar en su torpe intento de aterrizaje, rara vez se daría a conocer algún transeúnte herido o muerto en consecuencia; siendo los únicos que sí se dejaban ver, sin embargo, esos carísimos daños materiales que el gobierno –si no es que los pobres propietarios de las casas y negocios afectados- debían intentar arreglar después.

¿Se entendía ahora su punto?  
Todo en Kabuchi-ko, y en Edo, funcionaba de manera _Rara,_ poco segura y para nada convencional. Casi resultaba _ridículo_ reparar en ello, sinceramente.

Como esas, muchas barbaridades por el estilo sucedían día a día y a todas horas (Fuera por la misma mano de la policía – _Sougo_ -, de los rebeldes, o de los civiles que destacaban por problemáticos y pecaban de estupidez cuando se creían demasiado listos…., inclusive por algún acontecimiento alienígena supuestamente importante que pudiera terminar en tragedia); los lapsos de tranquilidad eran en verdad rarísimos y por ende sumamente preciados, representaban un necesario respiro frente a tanta locura tan desquiciante y Hijikata, que con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a atesorar esa clase de momentos cuando se le presentaban, simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que fueran, de que _pudieran_ suceder.

Le resultaba extraño darse cuenta de que nadie, además de sí mismo, parecía reparar en esos detalles sin encontrarlos medianamente alarmantes; no había conocido a la primera persona que mostrara algo de interés en el asunto sin terminar dejándolo en el olvido por encontrarlo, al final, mundano y corriente, indignantemente _natural_ (estaba seguro de que cosas semejantes no se habían visto nunca fuera de Japón, ¿cómo podían tacharlas, entonces, de naturales?) pero aun así… ¿por qué no inquietarse aunque fuera un poco?

Alienígenas, naves espaciales, pleitos de proporciones catastróficas desatados por causas ridículas. Gorilas acosadores, gafas parlantes, cambios de sexo inesperados y juegos de realidad virtual en los que se podía morir al acto si se pateaba por accidente un ataúd tirado en plena calle.

 _¡No tenía sentido!  
_  
Sádicos, afros instantáneos, caos y plagios de películas o series famosas y más caos. Hijikata podía seguir enumerando la infinidad de anomalías que había notado desde que hubo puesto un pie en Edogawa si es que quería, pero era una causa perdida molestarse en intentar recordarlos todos si lo que pretendía era ahorrarse una más que segura migraña, porque sin importar que tan peculiar fuera cualquier ejemplo que pudiera pasársele en ese momento por la cabeza para dar a entender su punto, este muy seguramente no podría competir en niveles de _ridiculez_ con _esta_ locura que acababa de escuchar.

.

.

.

—…Oye, Hijikata-kun…Hijikata-kun ¿Sigues ahí? — lo llamó Gintoki con voz rasposa, en lo que se acomodaba cansinamente a su costado en un intento por hacerse de su atención una vez más. Chasqueó un par de veces los dedos frente a la distraída mirada del vice comandante para mayor efecto, no comprendiendo por qué de repente el otro estaba tan distraído, y prontamente se acomodó en su posición inicial.

Sólo entonces, cuando ladeó un poco el rostro y fue recibido por la perturbadora imagen de un Yorozuya herido e innecesariamente cercano a su cuerpo, Hijikata dejó de divagar y recordó a razón de qué, o gracias a _quién,_ había empezado a cuestionarse el funcionamiento de las leyes físicas y naturales de Edogawa y del mundo en general.

Bufó exasperado y corrió la vista al frente en un intento por escapar de la mirada inquisidora –de pescado muerto- a la que lo estaba sometiendo el idiota, más fastidiado consigo mismo por haberse permitido distraerse que por el calmado abordaje, tan inusual, con el que había decidido acercarse el hombre luego de haberlo pillado con la mente en otro lugar. Apreció desinteresado el firmamento nocturno de esa noche en lo que se recostaba otro poco contra el barandal rasposo del modesto balcón de la habitación de turno en la que se encontraban, y luego de un par de segundos, en los que el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Gintoki, presionado tan sutilmente contra el suyo, se le presentó embriagadoramente intolerable a pesar de la fría brisa que acariciaba de vez en cuando el resto de su anatomía que no entraba en contacto con la del platinado hombre, Hijikata se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo con fingida indiferencia, antes de dignarse a responder.

— Sería imposible no escuchar tus parloteos teniéndote tan cerca, Yorozuya— Suspiró, y le costó un mundo entero no jadear desahuciado cuando lo sorprendió al otro palparse el pecho indignado, acompañando al gesto con un jadeo infantil condenadamente desesperante— Sólo estaba intentando comprender… lo que acabas de decirme. —Agitó una mano en dirección al rostro de Gintoki un par de veces, como intentando explicar con los erráticos movimientos de su muñeca a que se refería. Cuando comprobó que el pobre intento no estaba funcionando como había esperado, decidió explicarse—: Este estúpido relato en el que me dices como fue que dejaste que tu boca terminara _así_.

Obvió el hecho de que el hombre ocultaba bajo sus ropas diversos vendajes que cubrían infinidad de nuevas, y muy seguramente dolorosas, heridas (no era nada insólito, pues por desgracia con Gintoki siempre era así: cada cierto tiempo se lo encontraba en plena recuperación luego de una violenta batalla en la que él no hubiera podido estar presente, con más de un morado y un par de costillas o huesos rotos, la misma indiferencia de siempre pintándole las facciones y esos ojos desconsiderados mostrándole más cansancio que de costumbre, siempre indolentes), y se concentró en mirar con mal disimulado interés los carnosos labios del samurái, ahora cubiertos de pequeñas bien abundantes cortaduras –un daño en esa zona que sí era diferente, inusual- notando como la piel que bordaba cada herida sin cicatrizar, levemente sonrosada e irritada, daba cuenta de lo reciente que eran las lesiones.  
Si no había entendido mal, el interior de aquella húmeda cavidad estaría en iguales o peores condiciones que aquellos labios resecos que sin vergüenza alguna el hombre exhibía; ya podía imaginar a la lengua y las paredes internas de las mejillas totalmente magulladas, hormigueando resentidas ante cada necesaria articulación.  
No era de extrañar que Gintoki hubiera hablado más cuidadoso minutos antes cuando le explicó de lo más calmado su situación, pretendiendo no lastimarse innecesariamente. Vaya idiota.

— ¿Te importaría repetirte? — pidió al final, cuando el silencio se prolongó más de lo que había esperado. — Hay un par de detalles en tu versión que no termino de comprender.

Gintoki parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirarlo, de esa manera tan particular que no permitía exteriorizar cualquier pensamiento que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza a menos que él así lo deseara; luego de resoplar con suavidad sus labios formaron una fina línea que bordaba entre una profunda resignación y una diversión fuera de lugar que el de cabellos azabaches no se molestó en intentar comprender (seguramente estaba contemplando la posibilidad de soltarle un comentario burlón en vez de responderle, así de pendejo podía ser… la mayor parte del tiempo) y entonces, cuando pareció cansarse de aquella pequeña confrontación que dejó a Hijikata con los pelos de punta y las palmas de las manos repentinamente sudorosas, apoyó un codo contra la barandilla de madera bostezando ruidosamente, recostando la cabeza en la palma extendida y parpadeando con enervante calma. Con la mano libre comenzó a hurgarse cadenciosamente la nariz y su mirada, perdida en el paisaje que hubiera estado observando el vice-comandante momentos antes, le dio la pista a Hijikata de que estaba esforzándose por recapitular, una vez más, los motivos por los que ahora gozaba de una boca tan magullada que apenas y le permitía hablar de forma entendible.

— Dije…—carraspeó, y fue evidente la incomodidad que le causaba pronunciar palabra alguna cuando tenía molestas llagas por todas partes— que no es nada. Sólo un par de cortaduras que se ven peor de lo que son, no entiendo porque estás haciendo tanto escándalo por esta clase de nimiedades, _Oogushi_ - _kun_. — Gintoki sabía cuánto odiaba Hijikata ese mote, y fue esa una razón más que suficiente para susurrarlo condescendiente. Fastidiar al hombre nunca dejaba de parecerle divertido, a Sorachi gracias.

— ¡¿A quién estás llamando 'Oogushi-kun', pedazo de anormal?! —predeciblemente, Hijikata no tardó en ladrar. — ¡Y deja de evadir el tema! ¡Repite lo que dijiste antes!

—¿Huh? ¿Acaso prefieres 'Cherry boy'? ¿O 'Mayora' te resulta más atractivo, quizás?—Gintoki arqueó una ceja inocente, no inmutándose aún y cuando una furiosa mano se cerró en torno al cuello de su yukata con evidentes intenciones de asesinarlo— ¿qué, tampoco te gusta? — entrecerró los ojos perezoso, y cuando la fuerza del agarre no cesó ni un maldito ápice alzó ambas manos en el aire, clamando silenciosamente por piedad. — ya, ya, no tienes que ponerte tan violento, _Vice-chief,_ estás tratando con un humilde e inofensivo civil aquí, ¿qué no puedes ser un poco más cortés?

— _Inofensivo_ _tú_ , sí, claro. —farfulló las palabras con rabia, en un intento vano por calmarse. En momentos como esos lamentaba no tener a la mano –entiéndase: entre los labios- un precioso cigarrillo que lo ayudara a calmar su volátil temperamento; maldita fuera la hora en la que se le ocurrió acabarse el último escoltando al incompetente de Yamazaki. — Lo que tú tienes de inofensivo yo lo tengo de vago — chistó— déjate de estupideces.

Inhaló hondo, ruidoso como él solo, y lo liberó al otro por fin, luego de una lucha interna bastante confusa y de mucha consideración; las réplicas aireadas que no tardó en dirigirle el hombre no le dejaban más alternativas, tampoco, y en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo chillar indignado por cada pequeña cosa.  
Levantó prepotente el mentón en una clara indicación de lo que quería: " _Escúpelo ya, bastardo. No tengo todo el día"_ , y se cruzó de brazos una vez más, a la espera de que su orden fuera limpiamente acatada. Con Sakata Gintoki resultaba bastante sencillo desviarse del rumbo original de las conversaciones si no se andaba con cuidado, y eso era algo que él sabía bien, desgraciadamente. Más de una vez había sido víctima de sus ruines andadas, no había nada en el mundo más humillante.

Gintoki pensó, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo por el más breve de los segundos, que ser Vice comandante le estaba sentando mal y que ya se le había subido el poder a la cabeza hasta el punto de no retorno _, "mira que andar dando órdenes a los que no somos sus subordinados… los ladrones de impuestos sí que se creen la gran cosa, tomándose ese tipo de libertades_."

— Pero _Oogushi-kun_ …— intentó replicar, pero la impaciente y cada vez más irritada figura a su costado lo imposibilito de seguir poniendo excusas. Derrotado, accedió por fin a responder. — Está bien, está bien…Pero deja de hacer esa cara aterradora ¿de acuerdo?, estás poniendo nervioso a Gin-san. — Recibió un bufido por respuesta que tomó como una afirmación.

La verdad era que Gintoki no tenía muchas ganas de repetirse, sin mencionar que no lo creía necesario tampoco, pero Hijikata estaba empeñado en escucharlo nuevamente (¿Qué no le había prestado atención la primera vez? ¿O tanto consumo indiscriminado de mayonesa le estaba afectando el oído de repente?) y aunque le hubiera encantado llevarle la contraria y fingir demencia en favor de gastar su tiempo juntos llevando a cabo charlas y actividades mucho más interesantes y _placenteras,_ aunque esto significara correr el riesgo de reabrir una que otra herida por la complejidad de ciertos _movimientos_ , prefería evitarse la riña de rutina y darle el gusto de responderle lo que quería… sólo por esa vez.

— Había un grandulón que estaba fastidiando a la vieja desde hacía un par de días—Hundió con fuerza el índice en su nariz una última vez, para luego comenzar a examinar con ojo crítico el pegajoso moco que se hubo adherido a su yema cuando lo retiró— tez morena, de metro ochenta, más de treinta años, tal vez— divagó, y mando al moco a volar a la incertidumbre de la noche, catapultándolo entre sus dedos— un completo idiota, tú sabes. —se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio unos instantes, desinteresado.

Hijikata no necesitó preguntar a qué clase de idiota se refería como tampoco cuestionó el juicio de Gintoki respecto a ese tipo de personas; él estaba tratando con uno grandísimo en ese justo momento gracias a una generosa paciencia que no siempre lo acompañaba, no necesitaba saber más porque eso sería tentar a su siempre traicionera suerte.

— Hubo un par de intercambios de sablazos por aquí y por allá, un salpicadero de sangre y muchos crujidos de huesos rompiéndose, lo habitual…— las cejas de Hijikata habían comenzado a convulsionar en algún momento, y Gintoki seguía dándole rodeos a lo que le interesaba, evidentemente deliberado —…. Fue una función de categoría +18 porque entonces… —y seguía—…tuvimos que movernos al callejón que está tras el mercado de la calle principal, ¿alguna vez has visto a los mercaderes correr tan rápido de puro espanto? Porque hubo un anciano que…— y seguía— creo que alguien se cagó en ese lugar antes de que llegáramos, Hijikata-kun, en realidad no tengo idea de cómo fui capaz de ignorar el olor a mierda por tanto tiempo… — y seguía.

— Al final resulto que su comportamiento abusivo se debía a que su mujer no dejaba de tironearle las orejas por ciertos _problemitas_ en la cama bastante interesantes y ya estaba harto, no tuvo mejor idea que desatar su molestia con la vieja, fue bastante patético…—intentó resumir— no supe cómo consolarlo y sólo atiné a regalarle un par de _pastillitas_ milagrosas que Hasegawa-san me dio a guardar ayer por la mañana, terminó yéndose con medio esqueleto roto y sólo con un ojo bueno, pero estaba bastante agradecido…—se rascó la punta de la nariz en ese momento, como recién reparando en lo que había dicho, y una expresión aireada, casi avergonzada, asomó por su rostro momentaneamente— ¡Pero no es cómo que yo necesite de esas cosas ¿eh?! —el vice comandante no necesitó ser un genio para comprender que le estaba hablando de las famosas pastillas—¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo!

Apuntó un dedito acusador a la nariz del oficial con renovada violencia, sin dejar de vociferar.

— ¡Gin-san es un hombre saludable, con una libido perfectamente normal y un apetito sexual que va de viento en popa! — no que Hijikata tuviera alguna duda— ¡¿O acaso se te olvida esa vez en la que estuvimos encerrados por más de una hora en la oficina del gorila que tienes por jefe y…!?— no alcanzó a terminar lo que muy seguramente sería una sentencia recriminatoria sumamente vergonzosa de índoles sexuales, porque de repente Hijikata le había estampado una mano sobre la boca para callarlo, sin intenciones de querer escuchar mucho más.

Una exclamación dolorida murió bajo la palma de su mano inmediatamente, y algo que sonó a _"¡La boca, Hijikata-bastardo, no me toques la boca!_ " se ahogó lastimero y en cuestión de milésimas entre los delicados pliegues de su piel.

— ¡Presta atención a lo que dices, maldita sea! — Sentía que el rostro le ardía de la vergüenza y arrugó con molestia el ceño, con la esperanza de que al hacerlo parte de su bochorno desapareciera— ¡Eso no tiene que ver con lo que quiero saber, Yorozuya! ¡¿En qué momento te pregunté sobre tu vida sexual?! ¡¿Qué no estás escuchándote?!— terminó por estallar…, otra vez, y en esta ocasión no resistió la urgencia de repasarse el rostro un par de veces, luego de haber liberado con esfuerzo aquella indecente boca, en clara muestra de exasperación.

A Gintoki le hubiera parecido trágica la escena de no ser por la forma tan grotesca en que el oficial del shinsengumi se estaba estirando el pellejo con dedos firmes y temblorosos, y fue más bien de forma inconsciente que terminó sujetando los brazos del hombre para detenerlo de seguir auto-quitándose-el-poco-atractivo-físico que le restaba, sus propias manos temblando por alguna razón que no comprendía. Quizá y fuera porque la imagen que representaba el otro se le antojaba sumamente aterradora.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero deja de hacer eso! —chilló, y sus labios no tardaron en resentir el movimiento. Comenzó a sacudir a Hijikata fuertemente de un lado al otro, su tono de voz elevándose con el pasar de los segundos, conforme seguía mangoneando al hombre— ¡no estás hecho de goma, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué te crees, _Elastigirl_?! ¡Si sigues estirándote la piel de esa forma nadie te asegura que quedarás normal después! ¡Quedarás deforme, ¿Oíste?! ¡Deforme!

— ¡¿A quién estás llamando _deforme_?! ¡No estaba intentando hacerme nada, imbécil, suéltame ya!— intentó defenderse Hijikata. No resultaba sencillo articular palabra alguna cuando tenía a las manos de Gintoki sobre su rostro estirándole los mofletes con envidiable fuerza y a niveles insospechados. .— ¡Como sigas así serás tú el que va a dejarme deforme! —prosiguió— ¡Carajo, Yorozuya, suéltame!

Como no podía ser de otra forma, él también comenzó a estrujar con rabia cuanta extensión de piel tenía a su alcance, mascullando inentendibles- bien acalorados insultos a quien lo hubiera atacado inicialmente. Sus manos temblaban buscando un lugar sobre el rostro del otro en el que pudieran afianzarse para quitárselo de encima y, de forma poco agraciada, un par de sus dedos fueron a parar dentro de la cavidad nasal del de los trabajos misceláneos. Creyó sentir algo viscoso rozándolos en algún momento, pero la aberrante sensación no fue suficiente como para imposibilitarlo de seguir luchando por recuperar su preciado espacio personal. Jadeó asqueado y resistió las náuseas, pero no desistió.  
Siguió tirando, jalando y mangoneando, y cuando Gintoki comenzó a resentir la falta de aire (el pelmazo no podía respirar por la boca simplemente porque no dejaba de escupir babosadas contra su persona) un par de interminables minutos después por fin se dejaron ir.

Tal parecía que en algún momento habían perdido el equilibrio, porque ahora, con solamente la luz de la luna iluminándoles pobremente, fue que pudieron comprobarse jadeando a cuatro patas en el suelo de aquel estrecho balcón, intentando recuperar el aire perdido entre ruidosas exhalaciones y sintiendo ambos pares de extremidades inesperadamente débiles. Gintoki fue el primero en recomponerse, no tardando en sentarse sin mayores miramientos en el frío concreto bajo sus manos y pies, recargando pesadamente su espalda contra la pared de la baranda y esforzándose, de manera bastante audible, por acompasar su respiración; resguardado como estaba en ese momento y gracias a esa nueva posición que había adquirido, el Yorozuya se desdibujó lentamente del rango de visión de Hijikata debido a la ausencia de luz sobre su cuerpo, el vice comandante lo observó desaparecer frente a sus propios ojos hasta que sólo pudo distinguirlo como una escasa mancha borrosa pobremente sobresaliente entre la oscuridad.  
Fue un espectáculo breve, demasiado breve, que se le presentó como el más potente e irresistible de los trances; simplemente no encontró la fuerza necesaria para no apreciarlo por esos breves segundos que duró. Suponía que él mismo debía representar una visión similar para el otro hombre dadas las circunstancias, vagamente se preguntó si Gintoki se le había quedado mirando hipnotizado también.

Momentos después también se dejó caer sobre el frío concreto, masajeándose distraídamente ambas sienes ante la mirada atenta de su acompañante –porque podía sentirlo mirándolo, el peso inconfundible de sus ojos recorriendo su silueta con curiosidad, intentando _verlo,_ buscando adivinar qué clase de expresión tendría y cómo se sentiría respecto a todo lo acontecido-; y el silencio que prosiguió se le antojó de todo menos incómodo. Era algo que nunca antes hubiera creído posible siendo ellos quienes eran, conociéndose de la forma en la que se conocían y tratándose de la forma en la que se trataban, pero ahí estaban: respirando el mismo aire a un par de centímetros de distancia, con pocas intenciones de escapar de la compañía del otro y una tonta sonrisa conocedora pugnando por hacerse un espacio en sus caras.  
Resultó inevitable, pues, dejarse envolver poco a poco por aquella incomprensible atmósfera tan cálida y desconcertante que se había hecho de ellos de un momento a otro, sin querer.

Por alguna razón la idea no le aterró tanto –si no es que nada- como esperaba.

Si tenía que sincerarse, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de intimidad que compartía con Gintoki. Ese raro entendimiento que con frecuencia no requería de más de un par de palabras mal masculladas y uno que otro golpe amistoso no se comparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado antes; la _complicidad_ que habían desarrollado (porque no había forma de llamarlo de otra manera) distaba de parecerse a la que mantenía con Kondo-san o con Sougo, y era verdaderamente desconcertante detenerse a pensar en ello cuando él desde el comienzo había sido un hombre de pocas conexiones sentimentales; con _él_ la camaradería, la confianza y el escepticismo se entremezclaban, un profundo respeto y admiración también. Lo mismo que sentía con Gintoki lo sentía con su oficial al mando y con su potencial asesino –a veces-, inclusive con Yamazaki algo de eso experimentaba, sin embargo en esa ecuación desastrosa exclusiva del Yorozuya también había algo más que se escapaba a su comprensión pero que presentía relevante e indispensable, ireemplazable; no quería detenerse a pensar en _qué_ factor hacía de esa relación una excepción a todas sus reglas y a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado por temor a desatar más incertidumbres que respuestas, más dolores de cabeza innecesarios, pero el gusanito de la duda, que ya se había asentado dentro de su estómago desde hacía un buen tiempo, no le permitió ignorar el hecho de que se había dejado arrastrar en algo importante y complejo, peliagudo, y que ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar escapar.

El barullo ocasional de la brisa, que se dejó escuchar durante todo ese rato en el que estuvieron ahí sentados sin compartir más que contenidas exhalaciones, en el que cada uno contó con el tiempo necesario para reflexionar sobre sus propios pensamientos, hizo que toda esa abrumadora experiencia de descubrimientos, tan desconocida, (Y difícil de digerir, ahora que reparaba) fuera mucho más sencilla de sobrellevar. .

— Rompí su espada con mis dientes…—Susurró Gintoki al fin, retomando su tema inicial tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado más de media hora desde la última vez que hablaron –discutieron- al respecto.

Hijikata no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse por _casi_ haberse olvidado del dichoso tema.

—Rompiste una espada con tus dientes, — repitió después, con la voz cargada de descreimiento. — con tus _dientes_.

 _Ridículo_. Si todo cuanto sucedía en Kabuki -o en Edogawa, para lo que importaba- podía calificarse, a su muy humilde parecer, como _absurdo,_ este hombre en particular era la despreocupada personificación de la palabra _imposible_.  
Era un maestro en el arte de hacer _improbables_ sin morirse en el intento (aunque casi siempre solía terminar a punto de estirar la pata y con los mocosos que tanto cuidaba lamiéndole con devoción cada una de las heridas) un desgraciado vividor de buen corazón sumamente afortunado. Un temerario impulsivo con un Búshido complejo y retorcido, inexplicable, imán de problemas y de gente problemática, protector modesto, inútil intento de humanidad.  
Hijikata podía jurar que nadie a excepción de _él_ podría seguir contando el desastroso cuento de su vida luego de ese largo expediente de experiencias cercanas a la muerte con tanta despreocupación y como si nada; eso, para empezar, porque nadie sobreviviría ni a la primera mitad de tan perturbadoras experiencias sin importar cuan ilógico y antinatural pudiera ser el universo en el que vivían. Sorachi podía ser benevolente y absurdo la mayoría de las veces cuando se trataba de jugar con la barra de vida de sus creaciones, pero esa clase de extraños privilegios de inmunidad sólo se le estaban permitidos a _esa_ persona.

No tenía lógica, la sola existencia de este personaje, Sakata Gintoki, era _ridícula_.

—Con mis dientes—confirmó Gintoki.

Hijikata lo supo sonriendo por el tono que había utilizado y arrugó el ceño nuevamente, porque no había forma de que él también terminara sonriendo como un idiota por la confirmación de algo tan descabellado. Sólo _él_ podía terminar tan bien parado después de algo _semejante,_ casi era una ofensa para el resto de los mortales el que pudiera— Gin-san tiene una dentadura poderosa gracias a la leche de fresa que toma todos los días, Hijikata-kun. El calcio hace maravillas en el cuerpo de las personas, bendito sea.

— Eso es…— ¿qué podía decir? ¿Imposible, absurdo, ridículo? Para ese momento estaba seguro de que se le habían acabado los sinónimos para describir a Gintoki, vaya calamidad—… asombroso. —acabó por admitir.

—También lo soy yo.

—No era un cumplido. — se defendió, y sintió como su rostro se destensaba lentamente, sin su consentimiento por culpa de aquella predecible respuesta. Sus labios lucharon furiosamente por no curvarse en una sonrisita boba.

—No esperaba que lo fuera. — lo escuchó resoplar, y de repente una cálida mano estaba tanteando en la oscuridad en busca de la suya, agradablemente discreta— Tardé más de media mañana en retirar los restos de metal de mi boca. —aquello parecía más una confesión, porque ya en la voz del Yorozuya no se veían intenciones de seguir molestándolo ni de sacarlo de quicio, sus palabras desprendían suavidad, una dulce complicidad que, él bien sabía, de nuevo, no le estaba permitida a cualquiera— me corté más quitándolas que en el mismo momento en el que la espada se quebró entre mis dientes, fue un desastre. Kaa-chan… —Hipeó dramático, y Hijikata sólo pudo esperar que se estuviera refiriendo a Kagura—Kaa-chan me apaleó más por haberla hecho preocuparse, ¡¿Cómo es posible _rematar_ de esa manera a un pobre convaleciente?!

— Eres un inepto, Yorozuya, era de esperarse que fuera un desastre. —reprendió, sin intenciones de armar un nuevo alboroto. No comentó nada respecto a lo que había hecho la niñita china con el supuesto adulto de la casa, pues poco y nada sabía sobre el tipo de sanciones empleados en ese tipo de ocasiones por la mocosa. En el fondo esperaba que hubiera golpeado a Gintoki lo suficiente como para que, a la próxima, éste tuviera más en cuenta su vida y su propia seguridad— Sólo alguien como tú puede esperar que no le pase nada luego de incrustarse, sin importar razones o circunstancias, fragmentos de _metal_ en la boca. No sé para qué tienes un cerebro si nunca lo usas, no sabes _pensar_.

— Puede que tengas razón, Hijikata-kun — reconoció Gintoki divertido en vez de molesto, y su mano, que por breves momentos se había apoderado de la de Hijikata masajeándola suavemente, comenzó a vagar de forma ascendente por su brazo y sobre la rugosa tela de su uniforme, sin brusquedad. No se detuvo sino hasta el mismo momento en el que atrapó entre sus dedos algunos mechones negruzcos de la espesa cabellera del vice comandante, antes de permitir descansar a su palma sobre la levemente humedecida nuca. Toda la zona que tocó pareció quemar de pura anticipación. —… pero hay situaciones en las que se me da mejor actuar que pensar, e _so_ también deberías saberlo bien.

Gintoki se dio media vuelta en su lugar (no que Hijikata hubiera podido verlo) y recostó su torso, coqueto, sobre el costado del otro hombre, sin ejercer demasiada presión pero manteniéndose necesariamente cerca; la risita traviesa que se le escapó después repercutió deliciosa entre ambos cuerpos antes de morir lentamente en la boca del estómago del vice comandante, la punta de sus dedos cosquillearon ansiosas por la bienvenida proximidad.  
La forma en la que el pecho de Gintoki subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba se le antojó a Hijikata como una dulce tentación, una dura prueba que no estaba seguro de poder ignorar sin importar cuanto lo intentase, y entonces el aliento del hombre se deslizó, ardiente y húmedo a esas alturas, sugerente por uno de sus oídos, susurrando la que sería su próxima oración—: Pero ya no hablemos de eso ¿está bien?…— le mordió el lóbulo con deliberada suavidad debido a lo resentidos que aún sentía a sus labios por culpa de las recientes cortaduras, en tanto se acomodaba silencioso sobre él. — Creo que ya hemos parloteado lo suficiente y yo tengo en verdad ganas de pasar el resto de tiempo que tenemos haciendo otro tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué no follamos primero y seguimos charlando después, huh?

Sus caderas golpetearon suavemente contra los muslos del oficial cuando finalmente se hubo sentado sobre sus piernas, y la mano que había permanecido libre hasta el momento, sin hacer nada más que colgar dudosa a uno de sus costados, acunó el mentón del adicto a la mayonesa con practicada sensualidad. Hijikata sintió a las espesas pestañas del Yorozuya acariciar a su oreja cada vez que el hombre parpadeaba y, sin su consentimiento –la verdad fue que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento-, sus manos terminaron afianzándose en torno a las masculinas caderas del samurái. Entrecerró los ojos y se esforzó por intentar verlo ( _quería_ verlo), pero la oscuridad y la posición solo daban espacio para intentar _imaginarlo (_ imaginarlo sonriendo por volverlo así de débil, mirándolo con sus ojos penetrantes, complacido por sonsacarle ese tipo de reacciones involuntarias, por estar con él), posibilitándole el tacto y el olfato únicamente.

No que no fuera suficiente para él, desde ya, pero aun así...

—Aquí no, Yorozuya…— intentó replicar, en tanto que los labios de Gintoki descendían por su cuello repartiendo suaves besos, su lengua lamiéndole la piel ocasionalmente.— Estamos en…un balcón, — su voz iba perdiendo fuerza, quizá y fuera porque la fina línea de su autocontrol ya estaba comenzando a desquebrajarse— tendidos en el piso... al aire libre ¿Qué no puedes aguantarte un poco más…—se atragantó con sus palabras, apenado consigo mismo por sonar tan poco convencido con lo que decía; le resultó mortalmente difícil mantener una expresión sobria en su rostro cuando continuó hablando— hasta que lleguemos a la… cama?

— Nada de eso, vice chief… nuh-uh—Gintoki comenzó a mecerse sobre él, cadencioso y abrasador, de esa única forma grácil que solo viene de la mano de la experiencia. El sonido de las prendas frotándose, tan morboso y sugestivo, ocupando el breve silencio que sucedió— Como estoy ahora… —se detuvo un momento en sus administraciones, el aliento de su nariz golpeteando fuerte contra la piel, justamente en la sensible parte en la que los hombros y el cuello se unen— no creo poder ni levantarme _. Gin-chan_ —su pene— no me deja, y tampoco está en condiciones de esperar hasta que lleguemos a la cama —La entrepierna de Hijikata pulsó dolorida y el pobre oficial apenas y alcanzó a ahogar un gemido afanoso, Gintoki jadeó suavemente al sentirlo creciendo bajo su cuerpo, evidentemente satisfecho con la reacción que habían provocado sus palabras.

— ¿Acaso te da miedo dañarte la espalda? —resopló entre burlas, y Hijikata ya estaba ingeniándoselas para quitarle –sin retirarle la yukata- el cinturón y los pantalones. — Gin-san ya está viejo para estas cosas… pero aun así puede darse el gusto de tener sexo desenfrenado de vez en cuando. — Hijikata gruñó como advertencia, claramente indicándole a Gintoki que dejara el tema por la paz, porque ese _no era momento para estar soltando ese tipo de provocaciones absurdas, mucho menos para dudar de su hombría_ , pero el samurái prefirió ignorarlo, como siempre— porque si ya has llegado a ese punto de tu vida en el que no puedes ni tener una alegría a la intemperie por miedo a lastimarte…y si no puedes levantar para mí a tu preciado _Hijikata_ - _kun…_ —dudó, deteniéndose repentinamente y alejándose lo suficiente como para mirar –o esa habría sido la intención, de haber tenido luz- al hombre a la cara.

Igual le regaló su mejor mirada condescendiente, fingiéndose comprensivo—: aún tengo un par de _pastillas_ mágicas que podrían ayudarte con tu problema…—Hijikata tembló de pies a cabeza ante cada palabra que decía, pero no precisamente de excitación— no creo que a Hasegawa-san le importe si te comparto unas cuan- _…!_

Sus palabras murieron dentro de su boca cuando Hijikata se abalanzo sin piedad sobre sus labios, gruñendo rabioso mientras que los mordía _("¡La boca, Hijikata-kun…!"),_ sujetándolo con fuerza; el balance se perdió y Gintoki, de repente, se vio tendido sobre su espalda, con el indignado oficial acechándolo desde arriba, apresándolo.

— Nunca piensas en lo que… dices ¿eh? — masculló entre mordidas, sin detenerse.

Gintoki se sonrió apenas, como pudo y desprendiendo socarronería, meneando descarado las caderas en un intento por maximizar el contacto entre sus bajos vientres y respondiendo como podía –aunque le incomodara profundamente hacerlo- semejante burdo contacto labial.

— Ahora mismo estoy pensando con la cabeza…—dijo al fin— pero no… con la que tengo sobre los hombros. — Hijikata le lamió los labios para callarlo (¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas bochornosas sin inmutarse?), y en algún desconcertante momento se atrevió a besarle los parpados sentidamente, sin detenerse a pensar en el _porqué_.  
Gintoki exhaló suave al sentirlo, con cierto aire añorante que el oficial no le había escuchado hasta la fecha, rendido como estaba para ese momento por _sentirlo_ así de dispuesto, así de ansioso, de entregado, Hijikata apenas y pudo añadir algo más.

— En el balcón será entonces, Yorozuya. — besó un par de veces aquellos labios, con una mal disimulada necesidad que le sorprendió hubiera sido igualmente correspondida, y apuró en retomar la ardua tarea de terminar de desvestirlo. Sus dedos tanteando firmes músculos escondidos bajo diversos vendajes, deliciosas curvaturas tensándose bajo sus manos ante cada sencillo roce; el corazón se le encogió otro poco en el pecho al vice comandante y Gintoki, pareciendo haberse percatado de su pequeño descontentó interno, acomodó una mano sobre su cabeza en un silencioso intento por calmarlo, acicalando distraído cuanta extensión de cabello azabache sus dedos podían tocar.

— Hum, qué _sexy_ , Hjikata-kun. —ronroneó en algún momento, envolviéndolo entre sus piernas, atrayéndolo más cerca –imposiblemente cerca- contra sí mismo. — _tan_ sexy.

Fue una muda y ardiente invitación a que se fundiera en él, con _él;_ a que no pensará en nada ni se preocupara por todas las dudas que lo carcomían y que estaban directamente relacionadas a lo que eran y lo que hacían cuando se encontraban; a que no indagará de más en lo que sentía revoloteándole en el estómago cuando se besaban, o a cómo le temblaban las piernas, cual si fueran de gelatina, cuando se miraban, o se hablaban, o se tocaban… Hijikata, como no podía ser de otra forma, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Ambos se deshicieron bajo la arrolladora intensidad de sus caricias, y hubo algo de _perfección_ en todo el asunto que, por una razón u otra, no se sintió fuera de lugar. Extrañamente, esta única cosa que no debería sentirse bien, que debería estar mal y ser asquerosa y merecedora de _Seppuku_ , se le antojó a Hijikata, dentro de lo que cabía considerando que ese mundo en el que vivían estaba completamente desquiciado, algo perfectamente _natural_.

Y durante todo ese rato, e incluso cuando estuvieron descansando, ya rendidos, desnudos, satisfechos e inesperadamente cómodos, Hijikata no pudo dejar de pensar:

 _Gintoki es un sin sentido, un absurdo, ridículo. Ridículo, ridículo, ridículo._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _-Capitulo Editado-_

El Hijigin es mi OTP, por si no se han dado cuenta para este momento (?) so... luego de debatirme por más de una semana sobre si debía subir esto aquí o no, por fin vengo a dejar algo de esta hermosa Ship porque, ungh, el último capitulo del manga estuvo tan Hijigin que, omfg, tenía que aportar al fandom con algo, ¡mis niños merecen más afecto!.  
Desde ya me disculpo si alguno de estos dos bebés me quedó muy Ooc, i can't help it, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Gintama así que aún no termino de acostumbrarme a las complejas (?) personalidades de los personajes.

Agradezco si alguien se tomó el momento de leer este húmilde one-shot. Y agradecería más si me dejaran algún hermoso review; me gustaría leer sus opiniones y ver sí, de casualidad, exista alguien acá que quiera charlar por horas de este precioso par (?)

Tengan buen día.


End file.
